The Battle Begins
by chibi-emily
Summary: *points to title* In the begining...How did the Sailor Scouts come to be? Why the negaverse? Here is the begining of the Sailor Moon Saga.
1. The battle begins

_Serena:  
A treaty was signed and all of the presidents of Earth joined together to unite the world as one. Together, we managed to rid many illnesses, and we have created a way to inhabit even the most barren deserts, and the coldest terranes. Most people believed this new age to be a utopia: a paradise. However, there were many people who would not work with the other countries of Earth. They formed an allegiance; a rebellion against us. There were many battles fought, and we finally defeated them. They were banished from Earth; never to return, but they did. They have appointed three leaders; Miranda, Lydia and Jason, and are staging attacks against us, and devastating our utopia. Now, it is up to me, Serena, to figure out how to put a stop to this.   
  
  
_Oh, Mommy, what are we going to do! What are we going to do! Serena wailed circling the room after hearing of the attacks on Earth. Word had it that Japan was next.   
Calm down, my child, I am sure that we shall somehow get through this, Serenity turned her head to look out the window and whispered under her breath, I hope.  
I know, I am going to call my friends over right now! Serena ran to the phone and just as she was about to pick it up it rang.  
She answered.  
Oh, hey, Serena, Lita greeted, We were all meeting over at Rei's temple, you know, about the news, we all felt that we should do something about them, you know. I am really spooked,  
Oh, hey, Lita! I was just about to call you,  
That's great Serena, so you'll be there?  
You bet'cha! At that Serena hung up the phone and marched out to door waving goodbye to her mom. Bye, Mom, I'm going to go over to Rei's temple. We're all having a meeting about all this,  
Sounds good, have fun! Serenity hollered back, but Serena was already out the door and running for the temple.  
  
  
Serena, what took you so long? Rei stormed when Serena finally got there.  
Hey, Rei take it easy, Lita only called her a few minutes ago, she's actually pretty early, Mina pointed out.   
Right, now I say we get down to business, Ami laid down reports of attacks over in Europe. I've gathered a lot of information and I believe Miranda, Lydia and Jason's next target may indeed be Japan. Guys, if we are going to do anything about this, we have got to hurry!  
At that they all put their hands in a circle onto one-another's and they all chanted in unison,   
All right then, Rei continued, If any of you get any word about it, call the others and we'll all meet here just like this.  
Sounds good They all agreed. Serena raced home to tell her mother what the plan was. Serenity sighed, trying to smile.   
Good for you,   
  
Serena sat in her room watching out the window. There was a crash next door and as she turned her head to look Lydia flew up in front of her window. Serena fell out of the chair ducking a whip that was thrust at her as a cackling Lydia soared into her room. At first Serena was scarcely brave enough to move, but a rush of adrenaline flew through her veins, and she stood up, bravely licking Lydia in the cheek. She fell to the floor as she screeched in pain.   
Hearing the crash in her daughter's room Serenity came racing up the stairs.   
Oh, Serena! As Lydia heard the mother's cry, she flung herself to her feet and thrust her whip around Serenity's feet, hurtling her to the floor. She was knocked out cold and Serena was furious. She charged at Lydia with all her might but Lydia just grinned and jumped over her, letting Serena crash into the wall. She moaned slightly as she stood to her feet, and then remembered her friend's agreement. She scurried past Lydia and flung herself out the window.   
  
Serena, where are the others, I thought we agreed to call before we came! Rei scolded Serena.  
Well, Rei, I didn't exactly have time, can't we just call them here? I am not going back to my house without help. She's got like magic hokus pokus stuff, I saw it!  
Serena, you're crazy. Come on, Rei motioned to the door and walked into it, closing the door on Serena. She, having fallen to the ground, got herself up and brushed her clothes off, then stormed into the room where Rei was on the floor laughing at her.  
Rei, this isn't the time, I mean it!  
Right, right, I know, that magic freak is after you. All right, all right, I'll call the others,  
Within minutes the other three friends arrived at the temple. Serena told them everything that had happened at her house. Ami nodded as she took notes on her laptop computer.   
This is way weird, how'd they learn to fly like that? Mina asked when Serena was all done.  
What does it matter? What we need to figure out now is what to do,  
There was a chuckle outside the door, and Rei cautiously walked over to open it. Just before her fingers touched the handle Jason sent a huge power surge into the room, knocking Rei down to the floor. Lita raced over and felt her neck. Her eyes beaded tears and she flung herself up, vigorously assailing Jason.  
She, isn't, is she? Mina gasped.  
She is, Mina Ami stated solemnly.  
No, she can't be,  
But she is, Serena. There's nothing we can do about it,  
No, Ami, there is, there has to be! Serena got up and ran over to Rei, holding her in her arms and shaking her, trying to wake her up.  
Serena, she's not going to wake up, get a hold of yourself, Mina urged as she ran over to Serena. Serena finally stopped shaking her and shed a tear.  
I can't believe she's gone, She whimpered.  
Hey, guys, I could use some help here, Lita said, as she was still trying to land a punch on Jason, He's too fast! Mina and Ami ran for her to help. Mina slowed as she saw Serena still by Rei.  
You coming? she asked, Lita really needs our help, come on Serena, But as Mina got closer, she saw Serena laying atop of Rei, the only thing moving being the tear, rolling down Serena's face.   
No, Serena! How'd- She turned her head at a shuffle in a corner. Who's there? She slowly stood up but a boomerang was thrust at her, knocking her to the ground and unchonciouse beside Serena and Rei. The tear slowly crawled down Serena's cheek until it dropped off, hardening into a crystal as it hit Mina's hand. As it fell it began to glow and bright pink light filled the room. Ami, Lita and Jason stopped their fighting as they watched dumbfounded by the pink light glowing from the temple. All was quiet for a moment, then Mina came walking out with a weak Serena leaning on one shoulder and a barely awake Rei on the other. Rei was wearing the outfit of Sailor Mars in the first season and Mina was wearing hers. Serena slowly lifted her head and looked over to Rei. Then she lifted it to Mina. Is she okay, now?   
Mina looked down at her and smiled. She'll be fine, At that Lita and Ami ran over and they all hugged each other, glad that Rei was all right. Through all the commotion surrounding her, Rei finally awoke.  
What's going on? Weren't we just inside? She let loose of Mina to stand on her feet and stumbled over to her temple. The temple, what happened to it? And hey, look at these you guys, Rei pointed to two sticks, one orange and one red.   
Hey, cool. I want the red one! She ran for the stick and kneeled down beside it, admiring the decorations.   
I thought I killed you, you twerp! Jason came charging at Rei with another power surge at hand. Serena ran over and pushed Rei out of his path shouting,  
No, Rei, I won't let it happen again! Rei looked up at Serena ready to cry.  
Serena! No, don't! Serena looked down to her standing in front of the power surge ready to take it.  
You may have been mean to me Rei, but I couldn't stand to see one of my friends die like that again, she giggled a moment, You scared me to death, Rei. All of her friends stood there, gazing at Serena. Lita frowned, and just as the surge was ready to hit Serena, she ran towards her.  
No, Serena! She thrust her out of the way just before it would have hit her. Serena dropped to her knees.  
No, this is too much for me. I can't bare to see two of my friends die in one day! I can't take it any more! as she spoke her words, Serena's body tensed, as if she were struggling with something. When she was all through, the pink light surrounded the place where Lita lay. Mina opened her palm feeling a slight burning sensation as the crystal glowed the eerie pink light. The tear flew up and over to Lita, forming a sphere around her and she slowly rose to her feet wearing the outfit of Sailor Jupiter in the first season. Laying next to her was a little green stick like Mina and Rei had found. The sphere began to grow and grow, engulfing the entire temple in the almost eerie pinkish glow. Jason looked around frantically.   
What is this? He jumped up into the air and flew away from the temple. The rest of the friends were standing stiff, trying to withstand the wind that had picked up inside the pink bubble. The pinkish windstorm finally cleared revealing Ami kneeling beside Serena, clutching her hand with the tear within them. Although Serena was knocked unconscious in the wind, Ami whispered to her,  
This tear you shed, there is something about it. Serena squeezed Ami's hand, and another pink wind rushed from the clutched fingers. A moment later, Ami came walking out, but not two steps away, she collapsed to the floor next to a blue stick, wearing the outfit of Sailor Mercury in the first season. Rei, Mina and Lita rushed to her side. When Serena finally came out she was wearing the outfit of Sailor Moon in the first season, and was carrying a locket.   
Wicked cool, huh? She glanced down at herself, impressed by the outfit. Now come on, we've got to dust these creeps, let's go!  
Serena Ran for the direction Jason flew off in. They continued walking until they met up with who they'd been searching for.  
Hiya, girlies. My, my, my, you just won't die now, will you, Jason taunted.  
No, and you are not going to get away with killing any more innocent people, buster! That's right, because in the name of Earth, we will punish you! Jason laughed at them, not feeling threatened at all.  
What, and you think you can stop us? We have already captured nearly a third of you pitiful world, why should Japan be any different?  
Well, I guess you're going to find out! Pink tiara Magic!  
What is this? Jason simply jumped up and avoided the tiara, but when he touched the ground, it came whirling onto his back, sending him onto his face. He slowly straggled to his feet and muttered,  
Oh, you just wait, brats, because when I come back, it will be with ALL my family, and you won't be so lucky then, so long, girlies! At that he flew away.  
Wow, Serena, where did that come from? Lita questioned, amazed at what she saw Serena do.  
Well, I don't really know, Lita. It was just kind of... Serena stared at the tiara laying on the ground. instinct.  
Come on, let's go back to the temple-I don't want to hang around here any longer,   
All right, Rei. Come on guys, lets go. Lita started running for the temple. Ami, Mina and Rei followed along.  
Hey, guys, wait for me! Serena wailed as she stumbled to catch up.  
  
These people, they are beginning to show signs of spirit strength as we have. They have powers. They are catching up with us. If we don't get this over with soon they will catch up and we will just be banished back to negative space as we were all those years ago-having accomplished nothing. We can't let them win! Miranda, Lydia, you with me? The girls nodded their heads at Jason. Good, we fight these humans tomorrow.   
  
  
Serena, Rei, Ami, Lita and Mina all raced to an enormous light on the other side of town. Come on, guys, I bet that's the rebellion just over there! Lita raced ahead in the direction she pointed.  
Hey, Lita, wait up, we've got to do this together!  
So hurry up, Mina! We've got to get there before more innocent people die like they already have!  
As they reached the destination, the tear that Serena had shed the day before burned in her pocket. Mina had suggested she keep it, seeing what it had done the previous day. She took it out of her pocket and the small jewel hummed the eerie pink again and lit up the entire area. As the girls were engulfed in the glossy light, each of their sticks hummed their own color and they were transformed into the scouts.  
I told you to keep it, Serena, Mina looked over to Serena who just stood dumbfounded at herself and the crystal.  
Hey, Serena, come on! Rei yanked Serena's arm to get her going. Serena stumbled at first but then balanced herself and ran ahead with the others. As they neared the light Miranda appeared before them and flung her boomerang at them.  
So you were the one at the temple, Mina realized.  
Yea, and I killed you too, blonde! Miranda watched as it rammed Mina in the stomach and thrust her into Rei.  
Hey, guys, you okay? Serena rushed over to help Mina and Rei up to their feet.  
Yea, fine Serena. Watch out! Rei pushed Serena aside as she saw Miranda thrust the boomerang again. Red hot Fire ignite! The flame rushed to the boomerang and knocked it to the ground.  
Miranda disappeared and reappeared in front of her boomerang just long enough to pick it up only to disappear again.  
Go, Rei! Lita applauded. That was almost as good as Serena's the other day. How do you guys do that?  
Well, like Serena said, it's just kind of instinct.  
Hey, maybe we could all like go down to the temple and see what all Mina and Ami and I can do.  
Lita, I do not think that is possible, Ami objected, See, everything remarkable that has happened in the past few days has done so under extreme conditions. I think I can actually understand what we have been experiencing here. You see, it has all been Serena,  
What? Serena couldn't do that if she tried, Rei butted in.  
Rei, just let Ami speak, Mina hushed Rei up.  
Thank you, Mina, Ami obliged, Rei, what I am saying is that Serena can get so emotional that under extreme conditions like today and yesterday, she couldn't deal with it, and so she created that tear shed that she has, that you, Mina, wisely advised she keep. That small tear shed is holding Serena's will to get through this,  
So Your saying this all happened because I cried? Wicked,  
Not exactly, Serena, but close enough,  
So, Ami, what about what I did? Serena had nothing to do with it,  
Yes, she did, Rei. Don't you get it? Because of Serena's little tear shed we all have more will power to get through this. You projected yours when you knew Serena was in danger, Lita answered, feeling somewhat proud that she understood the situation.  
Yes, that is exactly it, Lita,  
Okay, so how do we find out what else we can do? Do we absolutely have to wait until something almost tragic happens? Mina asked, not wanting to wait for another day to find out what she could do.  
No, now that I think it over, I think we actually can do them, but only because we have had first hand experience and know that we ARE capable of doing so. No other human being on Earth could be able to unless they were faced with the situations that Serena was faced with yesterday,and if they could get as emotional as Serena can,  
Wow, my head hurts. Can we just go to the temple now? Serena held her head as she headed back towards Rei's temple. The rest followed.  
  
  
Oh, Miranda, what happened? Lydia stormed when Miranda came back with no scouts.  
They- I- I don't know what happened. They are getting stronger and stronger. You go and try them! She stormed off, not wanting her big sister to see her cry.  
I will, little brat. And I'll get them,  
I hope so, Lydia. We aren't going to last much longer. However, Miranda is right, these humans are getting stronger, and the intelligent one has even figured out how our powers are done. You must work quickly, Jason stepped away, showing Lydia the door. You best hurry,  
  
  
Well, the first step is to figure out how we transformed, Ami pointed out as they reached the room where they were going to practice.   
Hey, maybe it has something to do with these, Rei held out the small red stick she had found. we all found them right after we transformed for the first time, and they glowed when we did it the second time,  
But my locket didn't glow, the crystal thingy did,   
Don't try to prove it wrong! It will just confuse us all more! Rei stormed at Serena and Serena hushed up.   
Serena, that's because you've got your crystal. That is kind of like your stick. We created those sticks just like you created that tear shed.  
Hm....I guess that makes since. Well, come on, what are we waiting for?! Serena ran ahead of the others to the temple.  
They trained, discovering Ami's bubbles blast, Lita's Thunder Crash, and Mina's Crescent Beam. They also learned to transform at will by shouting their chants, Redsy Power, Bluey Power, Orange Power, Greenish Power, and Pink Prism Power. They became very skilled and then they heard of more attacks.   
We've got to go save those people! Mina charged out the door.  
But Mina, we aren't ready,  
Not as long as you think like that, Serena! Now come on! Orange Power!  
Redsy Power! Bluey Power, Greenish Power! The rest chanted as they followed Mina out the door.  
Oh, fine, all right. Pink Prism Power! Serena raced to catch up with the others.   
When they got to the mall that Lydia's soldiers were trashing, Ami did her bubbles.  
Bluey Bubbles Blast! She shouted as she thrust the bubbles out filling the room.  
What? Who's there?  
For your information, I am Sailor Pink! I will fight to protect my home and no body I mean no body is gunna stop me! In the name of the Earth, I will punish you! Serena Jumped down off of the window sill she stood upon to wave her arms while doing her little speech.  
Ah, yes, I believe we met the other day, Sailor pinky-poo. Where's your Redsy friend who whooped my little sister? I'd like a piece of her-,  
Right here, dirt ball! Rei clamored behind Lydia and distracted her while Lita did her Thunder crash. Lydia fell to the ground and forcibly lifted herself back onto her feet. Just as she got un into a sanding position Rei and Mina combined their attacks.  
Red hot Fire,  
Orange Crescent Beam,  
  
  
She again fell to the ground. As she situated herself in a sitting position clutching her arm she muttered,  
Well, Sailor Scouts, you may have won this small, insignificant battle, but believe you me, We will win the war, At that she transported herself back to her ship where her older brother Jason awaited her.  
  
You succeeded in nothing, Lydia. The Sailor Scouts are growing stronger! We must extinguish them before it is too late. They are becoming just as powerful as we have and they know it. They know how because they have a planet and resources that we haven't had for so long, they will be able to harvest that energy they are emitting and they will be able to make it stronger. I will go next time so that none of you can fail me,  
ugh, Brother, listen to me! Miranda was right, they are far stronger than we think! What we need is an all-out battle, brother. With all three of us fighting together. None of us can beat them, for they are growing stronger with every blow, but together, I know we can beat them. We, can, brother,  
She and Jason turned their heads to a shuffle they heard in the corner.  
Miranda, is that you? If so come out, there is no reason to hide from your siblings, Jason stood from his chair as he saw Miranda's frail body slip out from behind some boxes.  
Miranda, explain yourself. Why were you hiding? Were you doing something bad? Lydia snapped at her.  
No, no, I was just walking by and I heard you two talking and I wandered what about but I didn't want to interrupt,  
Lydia, leave her alone, she meant no harm and she would find out anyway,  
The two girls stared at each other, much like Serena and Rei do, and Jason sighed before walking over to stop the contest.  
Girls, girls, we must work together to win this. Can I count on you or must I find new officers? He kept his nose up and his eyes shut while saying so and the women immediately turned to him, not wanting to be replaced.   
Good then, I can count on you to meet me here in o, say, ten hours? Go get some sleep, we must be our best for our showdown tomorrow,  
  
Every one slept well except for Serenity who stayed up worried for her daughter. Then suddenly there was a huge crash that flew past Serenity's head. The rebellion was there. She rushed over to Serena's room to wake her up.   
Serena, transform, She urged, as Serena slowly yawned and stood up.   
Yea, yea, I will. Why? A whip thrust past her ear answered the question for her.  
Uh, right! Pink Prism Power! Her mother watched and tried to fight off Lydia until her daughter could attack. Serena thrust her foot into Lydia's cheek and flung her to the ground.   
Ugh, you'll pay for that, twit! Jason narrowed his eyes and charged up a power surge as Miranda thrust her boomerang at Serena knocking her to the ground. She moaned and slowly tried to push herself back onto her feet but just as she did so she was thrust through the wall by Jason's power surge. Serena was knocked out. Miranda readied to use her boomerang, but it was knocked out of her hand. She held it tight to try to stop the stinging sensation and leered in the direction the thundery crash had come from. Her eyes twitched with fiery hate. All three of them leered in the direction Miranda did, and watched with frustration as Sailor Redsy, Bluey, Orange and Greenish stepped through the door.   
Ugh, not you twits, Lydia snapped. Jason, come on, we don't want to fight all four of them, not here, not now. Jason sighed, and motioned for the window.  
You're right Lydia. Leave at once, and take Miranda, I shall follow along shortly, Lydia paused a moment, waiting for her brother, but he motioned them out again and they left.  
Just you wait, you Sailor brats, you want an all-out battle, that's what you'll get,  
He jumped out the window to follow his siblings.  
  
Serena, wake up, honey. It's me, your mom. Please, wake up, sweetie,  
Mom, I'm okay, Serena smiled at her mother. Serenity smiled back.  
Don't you ever scare me like that again, sweetie.  
Don't you worry, we'll keep a closer eye on her next time, Lita smiled, and giggled at Serenity.   
Who's up for ice cream? Serena yelled, as she stood up energetic like nothing had happened.  
Count me in! Lita ran for the door and the others followed.   
  
So, when are we planning on the all-out battle? All them gainst all us? Lydia questioned, a little suspicious if they should do so.  
We're out numbered. Is it really a good idea? Miranda looked to her older brother, sitting in his chair with his eyes closed and his head in his fist thinking.  
Miranda took a step closer, but with a sudden stand and a wave of a hand from Jason, she stepped back.  
Tonight. We MUST get this over with before they discover more.  
  
The friends rushed to the ice cream shop to get their share of the milky cream. However, as they approached the field that stood between them and the ice cream shop, Miranda, Lydia and Jason stood, blocking their way.  
Hey, I thought you guys left, Lita narrowed her eyes as she leered into their faces.  
We did, Jason shrugged,  
But now we're back! Lydia stepped in front of him, holding her fist out in in front is her.  
Back off, green tails, if you know what's good for you! Lita and Rei headed for Lydia and began to fight with her.  
Who's next? Jason mocked, as he made the motion with his pointer finger.  
You want us, come and get us! Mina mocked back, and he charged at them with a power surge at hand.  
Your wish is my command! He released it and Ami and Mina jumped to opposite sides to let it pass.  
Guess it's you and me, blonde, Miranda threw her boomerang at Serena, thrusting her yards back and onto the ground. Miranda walked forward with her eyes narrowed and a victorious smirk on her face. She held out her hand and her boomerang flew up to meet her as she neared Serena.   
Now that was just too easy, She held the boomerang above her head and took one last step, ready to strike. Serena vulgarly tried to sit up, but was too weak to do so. Miranda smiled wider and let the boomerang loose from her hands. Just as is was about to hit Serena, she was able to sit up and opened her eyes wide at the sight of the boomerang headed for her. Suddenly Miranda's face turned from victorious to frightened. Her eyes widened and the boomerang dropped to the ground. After a moment, her eyes narrowed again and a tear was shed. She ran off, leaving her boomerang behind.  
Serena sat on the ground, painfully bruised by the boomerang. Once she fully came-to, and was fully conscious of the situation, she spotted the boomerang laying on the ground in front of her and picked it up. She struggled to her feet and flung the boomerang at Jason. He winced, and flung a power surge back at Serena.  
Ugh, this is MIRANDA'S boomerang, you twit! What have you done to her? He flung his power surge at Serena in fury, thinking she had killed Miranda. Serena stood with her arms crossed in front of her, trying to withstand the blast.  
I, didn't do, anything! Weakened by the boomerang and Jason's first power surge, she was not expecting a second. She was thrust back and knocked out again.  
Oh, you'll pay for that, Jason! Lita, hearing the commotion over at Jason, ran over and told Ami to help Rei with Lydia. She flung her fists at him but he simply pushed her aside. Agitated, she jumped up,  
Jupiter, thunder crash!  
Agh, go away, you annoying little brat! Go away all of you! He flung his hand out to meet the thundery crash and flipped it over to the side. Jason stood glued to the spot, waiting for his power surge to completely charge up, and smirked as it reached its full size, nearly twice as large as he is. The power surge was released and the scouts were thrust to the ground motionless, dead. Only Serena remain, who lay as dead as the others. Lydia and Jason smirked and began to walk away from the lifeless bodies.  
And where do you think you're going? Serena slowly pushed herself to her feet. Jason narrowed his eyes in disbelief.  
I thought you were dead! How many times do we have to kill you!  
You killed my friends and you're gonna pay! Jason stood peering at Serena with his eyes narrowed, figuring out what he should do.  
I'll take her down, brother! Lydia stepped in front of Jason with her fists erected. He pushed her aside.  
No, the pink twit is mine, Lydia. Serena stood facing Jason, but was relaxed, not nearly as tense as he and Lydia were. She stepped forward.  
Friendship, Cosmic Power! She held up the tear that she had shed and it beamed a blinding light that engulfed the entire field in its luminous beauty. Lydia had the since to run, but Jason stood there, dumbfounded. Lydia stopped as she saw her brother standing there and shouted back at him, reaching his way as she whimpered,  
Brother, get out! Get out! She fell to her knees and she saw her brother engulfed in the light and let out a hideous cry that was heard all through the city. As the light ebbed, Serena and Jason both fell to the ground. In her hands was a pink wand with a crescent moon at the tip. Jason was dead. Lydia stumbled to her feet and ran off, letting her hopeless tears trail behind her.   
Serena, wake up, Rei tugged at Serena's lifeless body.  
She's not dead, is she? Mina stepped forward, holding her hand out to Serena.  
Dead? What are you talking about? Me, dead? Serena's head arose and she looked around the field.  
Jason, Lydia, where'd the go? Rei pointed off in the direction Lydia ran and to Jason's lifeless body on the grass.  
  
So, what about Miranda, Serena? Do you know where she went? You were the last one to see her, Serena shook her head at Lita.  
Nope, one minute I'm laying on the ground, her boomerang coming straight at me, and the next there it was, laying on the ground in front of me, Miranda no where in sight. It was really weird.  
Yea. Hey, we never got that ice cream! Last one there's an orange mushroom! Mina raced for the ice cream place with the others close behind.  
  
My queen, where are you brother and sister? Lydia was greeted by her favorite soldier, Corey.  
I'm fine, Corey. Jason and Miranda aren't. No one knows where Miranda is, and, and, oh, Corey. I need some sleep.  
Very well, my queen,  
  
  
***kai, I know some things sounded like they were, um, wrong, but trust me, they weren't. All explanations will come soon!


	2. Family Fude

Ahaha! We sure did toast those creeps good, didn't we! Serena cheered their performance the previous day as she walked to school with Ami.   
Yes, but Lydia is still out there, along with who knows how many of her soldiers. We still need to keep on our guard. There's no telling when she or Miranda will show up, Serena sighed.  
Ames, you can't always be so uptight, you need to loosen up,  
Hey, Serena, did you hear about that big light over by the ice cream place last night? Every body's talking about it, Serena looked around as she un-willingly came face-to-face with Melvin.   
Um, no............ why would I know anything about some big dumb light over by the ice cream place?  
Serena, I can't believe you haven't heard! There was a HUGE fight over there between five mysteriouse soldiers and get this- the very leaders of the rebellion! Rumors have it, some or even all of those soldiers go to OUR school!  
Hey, Serena, I've got to go, Ami waved her hand to show a good-bye and walked away from Serena and Melvin. Serena looked over at Ami walking away and suddenly, a tall, tan-haired girl walked past.  
Excuse me, do I know you? Serena stopped the girl and gazed into her somehow familiar amber eyes  
The girl shook Serena's hand off her sleeve and walked away.  
She's a new student from Taiwan. Her family moved here because her father lost his job and got offered one up here. At least, that's what I hear. Some people say she had something to do with the icecream place light,  
Melvin finally stopped chattering as they reached miss H's class and took their seats, awaiting her arrival and class to begin.  
  
Miz Lydia, you requested to see me, Corey stepped into Lydia's room where she sat in her chair awaiting his arrival.  
Yes, have a seat, Corey. As you know, Jason is dead, Lydia clenched her fist and gritted her teeth at the thought of it, and Miranda is no where to be found. I am the only remaining elite and we will need more than that if we are going to succeed, She looked at Corey, awaiting his reply.  
I shall not let you down, majesty, He stood up, bowed his head, and backed out of the room.  
  
Serena raced out of the class room and bumped into someone walking out of the classroom next door. Oddly enough, the girl she had bumped into was the same tan-haired girl she had seen before school. Serena stooped over to help her up, but the girl simply leered at Serena, pushing herself up with her own two hands.  
Um....so, I hear you're from Taiwan, Serena inquired, hoping to spark a conversation.  
The girl rummaged around the floor for her books and papers and didn't look up to Serena as she spoke.  
Say, what's your name, anyway? Serena bent down to help her with the papers that had been scattered on the floor.  
She replied as Serena handed her the last of the papers. At that she walked off, not looking back.  
Mine's Serena! Serena shouted after her.  
  
Man, that was weird, Serena slumped down onto her bed with her little black cat.  
  
Oh, Luna, aren't you just the best kitty cat in the whole wide world, yes you are! Serena nuzzled her nose up against Luna's and the little kitty purred satisfactory at the attention.  
I wish I knew what's with that girl Mandi. I know I've seen her before, but I have no idea where. You ever felt that feeling, Luna? The cat meowed as if to acknowledge, but Serena just giggled.  
Oh, Luna, you're such a silly cat. Of course you haven't ever felt that you're just a sweet little kitty, She gently careened her finger across Luna's back and under her ears.  
Still, there is just something about her... Serena rolled over onto her back permitting the cat rom roam freely around on the bed.  
Hi Serena! Oh, Serena, are you talking to your cat again? Serena jumped up from the bed, startled at the voice projecting itself from the door.  
Hey, take it easy Serena, its only me, Serena relaxed her tensed body and giggled.  
Sorry, Mol, I've just been a little jumpy lately,  
Yea, I wouldn't blame you, what after what that girl Mandi did to you today. I saw it. Serena, did you do something to her? She's never like that around me in my class. She's actually pretty out going,  
I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! Serena replied as quickly as she could to enforce the fact that she had done nothing to harm the girl.  
Not that I think you did, Molly replied, a little startled by Serena's outbirst. Its just that, she's always really nice to me, and especially Josey, of all people! You'd think they were sisters!  
Josey, really? She's always been real quiet,  
Yea, well, she sure isn't around Mandi. Serena, you're the only one she acta like that around. I'd say she's got something that either you did to her, or she did to you. I've really got no other explanation. Well, see ya' later, Serena! Serena sat quietly on the bed, cogitating over what it could possibly be.  
  
Serena, get over here now! Ami hastily commanded over the communicators the scouts had constructed. Some one who calls himself Cory is attacking the mall, and he's doing a lot of damage. Lita and Rei are already here, but we could sure use your help! The screen on the communicator went blank and Serena held up her brooch to transform.  
  
Bluey Bubbles, Blast! Ami shouted as Serena ran into the mall.   
About time you got here, Rei blabbed.   
Rei, this is no time! Mina shouted back, Orange Crescent beam, Smash!  
Haha, poor foolish humans. You'll never defeat me! The scouts looked up to see a darkened figure standing on top of a bookshelf.  
And who might you be, Mr. Know-it-all? Serena shouted back at him.   
Name's Corey, soldier for Queen Lydia, He said, as he jumped down and bowed.  
Queen Lydia? Lita leered at Corey suspiciously.  
He wailed as he pointed his finger in the direction of the scouts. Faceless soldiers clamored up and heaved their way towards the scouts, surrounding them.  
What are we going to do?!?! Serena wailed.   
Would ya' just shut your trap! You're not making this any easier! Rei snapped at Serena and stepped forward.  
Red hot Fire, Ignite! She hit three of the soldiers head-on.  
all right! She cheered as they fell to the ground.  
My turn! Lita said, stepping out with Mina beside Rei. Ami stood still with Serena examining the soldiers with her computer. Lita and Mina nodded to each other.  
Orange Crescent Beam,  
Greenish Thunder,  
  
  
They took out five more soldiers and looked over to Rei, who stood dumbfounded as she stared at the soldiers she had killed.  
No way, she said, about ready to scream. The soldiers were standing back up, and heading closer in the zombie-like way they had before.  
Well that obviously didn't work, She mumbled.  
Care to speculate? Lita asked, directing it towards Ami, who was still inserting data to her computer.  
I have no idea. These people, they aren't actually people. They aren't even really alive, they are simply bodies, apparently being controlled by Corey. The scouts all looked up to Corey, who had a devilish grin on his face. He did not acknowledge the fact that the scouts were looking at him. The attention was turned to Rei when a scream shot from her direction.  
Oh, Rei! No! Serena shouted as she raced to Rei's side.  
What happened? Lita asked. Look out! She shouted, watching one of the soldiers hold its arm up, forming it into a blade. Although she was too far away to make it in time, she lunged to push Serena and Rei aside. Serena looked up to see what Lita was yelling about and her eyes grew wide as she saw the blade heading strait for her.   
Not so fast, Corey, I voice said Sharply. It was slightly familiar to Serena, but she couldn't pin down who it was.  
Who's there? He questioned, looking around the room frantically. Stars sharp as knives landed in front of Serena, blocking the blade from hitting her, and the soldier whose blade it was wilted to the ground. Every one turned their attention in the direction from which the stars came.  
Who are you? Serena asked, standing to her feet.  
Lita added, and why are you helping us? Three dark figures stepped out from the shadows.  
If you must know, a male voice began, but was interrupted by the female voice which was heard before, I am Sailor Starling, and she stepped out from the shadows, completely revealing herself. She wore a uniform much like Super Sailor Moon's. However, the bowe in back was a pale shade of yellow, as was the coller, and the fabric over the shoulders was a tansloucent purple. Also, the stripes on the coller and the bowe were both purple, and both her gloves and boots were white and had a purple stripe going down the front. Her tiarra was gold, but had an unpside-down purple star at the bend.   
And this would be Sailor Nova, Starling continued, holding her right hand to a male figure that stepped from the shadows. His coller was orange, and instead of a bowe he wore a red tie. He also wore a white t-shirt, purple slacks and black boots. If you looked closely enough at the boots, you could barely pick up a tint of orange. And instead of a tiarra, he wore an orange sweat-band with a purple swirl in the middle.  
And last, but not least, Sailor Stormy, At the sound of her name the last female figure stepped from the shadows. She wore a metal-frame tiarra with a small, frosty blue cloud with three rain-drops hanging from it.   
We can also tell you this, the one called Stormy began. Her outfit was fairly similar to a super-senshi's. Her skirt, high-heels and coller were all frosty blue, and the coller had no stripes. Her bowe was a thin, frosty-blue ribbon, and she held a dark blue staff, roughly 2/3 her hight, and at each end was a sphere, one larger than the other.   
We are your friends, and we share a common enemy. She continued, and pointed a finger to Corey, who was not expecting to get the attention again, so, in turn, he backed away.  
I, don't understand, Serena said.  
You will, in time, Starling answered.   
But I thought..we were-- A moan was heard from Rei, and the attention was again shifted to her.  
Don't worry about her, she'll be just fine, Stormy assured. At that the three senshi leapt out of sight, and again the attention was turned to Corey.  
Humph, well, He said, slowly backing away along with his faceless band of soldiers, We shall meet again, Sailors, The whole of them disappeared.  
Well that was certainly weird, Lita said, scratching her head.   
  
Who do you think they were, those senshi that came and helped us? Serena asked Ami on the way to school.  
I have no idea, Ami replied. Serena held her arm out and stopped walking. Ami stopped, too.  
She said, looking oddly at Serena, who was looking oddly ahead.  
She said, pointing her finger up ahead.  
How weird, Ami replied.   
It looks like Mandi, Serena speculated, laughing with Josey. And Josey's hugging on some guy. You think its Josey's boyfriend?  
I never knew Josey had a boyfriend, Ami said, surprised at the group she saw together.  
Well, apparently she does, Serena practically giggled at the sight of Josey blushing.  
Serena, I had probably better go now, Ami said, waving goodbye in the fashion she had the previous day.   
Okay, bye Ames, Serena sped up and meandered over to Mandi, intending to eavesdrop.  
Hey Serena, Josey said, standing up to greet her.  
Owah, hi Josey! Didn't see ya' there, Serena said, not expecting to be noticed quite so soon. Who's your friends? She asked, hoping Josey would be a bit more open than Mandi was. Mandi simply leered in the direction of Serena, making her a bit uncomfortable.  
Well, This is Terri, she blushed, my boyfriend, Terri chuckled, and stood up to shake hands with Serena. Reluctantly, Serena took his hand in hers to shake. Again, Terri chuckled and opened his mouth to say something.  
I can see why Darien calls you meatball-head. Nice odangos, He finished up, hurriedly getting to his seat beside Mandi once it was said. Serena and Josey both clenched their fists and grit their teeth, a vaine popping out of each forehead.  
Terri, do not even start, Josey grumbled with a sigh.  
And this is Mandi. She's from Taiwan, She finished up, quickly regaingin her cheerful disposition after whacking Terri on the head. Mandi slowly stood up and walked over to Serena, with Terri and Josey bickering in the back ground.  
We've met, Josey, She said, looking Serena in the eye.  
Well, look at the time, I better get to class! Serena said, and raced into Ms. H's class.  
Whew, that was close, She thought to herself. What is Mandi's problem with me She looked over to Mandi and watched as she was talking to Josey, who had seated herself in the grass.  
I'd say she's got something that either you did to her, or she did to you, Molly's words rang in Serena's head.  
I haven't done anything to her, so what on Earth did she do to me?  
  
Hey Serena, Lita said over the communicator, We're having a meeting down at the temple. You coming  
Sure, don't see why not, Serena said, clicking the screen off and heading for the temple.  
  
We've got to figure out who on Earth those people were, Mina said, extremely curious about the situation. Ami, as always, was typing information into her computer.   
all right, does anyone have any strange events that have happened? Ami asked, hoping for some more information than what she already had.  
Well, there were those three scouts, Serena started, but stopped when she realized everyone was leering at her.  
Serena, you idiot, that's what we're trying to figure out! Rei whacked Serena on the head as she shouted.  
owwww, Rei, that hurt! Serena whined, standing up and rubbing her head.  
Yea, well maybe next time you should think! Oh, that's right, spaghetti doesn't work like normal brains do. Sorry, I suppose I should give you some slack, meatball head!  
Rei! Don't you call me meatball head you oversized mosquito!  
Oh you should talk, you overweight piggy!  
I am not piggy!  
Are so!  
Am not!  
Are so!  
Am not!  
Ami, Mina and Lita sighed and sweat dropped as they listened to Serena and Rei snap at each other.  
Hey, who wants ice cream? Lita suggested, changing the subject.  
Sure, we can talk about it there, Ami agreed.  
Okay, but they're not invited, Mina said, making a slight motion over to Serena and Rei. All the meanwhile Ami, Lita and Mina were talking Serena and Rei were still going at it in the back ground.  
Come on, let's go. They're no help, Lita said, walking on ahead.  
Hey, wait up! Mina beckoned, running to catch up with her. Ami put her computer up and ran to catch up as well and they all headed down to the ice cream place, leaving Serena and Rei behind fighting with each other.  
  
I am sorry my queen, I have failed you, Corey dismayed as he returned to Lydia.  
Oh, Corey. No, you haven't failed. You lost a battle and that is all, but it was so insignificant, Lydia replied, stepping out of the shadows. She kneeled down and as he did, and she took hold of his hand.  
Oh, Corey, you did wonderfully. Next time, we shall go together, and nothing can stop us now, Corey raised his head from the floor and looked at Lydia.  
As you wish, my queen,  
  
Serena, we've got another attack,this time at the toy palace. We need you and Rei over here on the double, Mina stated through the communicator.  
Rei said, looking away from Serena and around to where Ami, Mina and Lita used to be sitting. Hey! I thought you guys were here?! Where did you go?! You just up and left us??!!   
Yea, Mina, I thought you guys were over here, Serena added, sweat dropping all the while. Lita came onto the screen sweat dropping as well.  
Well, we figured you and Rei needed some quality time together so we left for some ice cream, She answered, almost giggling.  
Do me a favor next time, Rei said, sounding calm as ever.  
Lita asked, waiting for the favor.  
NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! Lita sweat dropped as well as Mina and Ami, who came onto the screen at that time.  
Guys, enough about this, we really need you over here! Ami said, turning off the communicator once she was through. Serena and Rei looked at each other and blinked.  
Well, guess we better get over there, Serena said, holding up her brooch. Pink Prism Power!   
  
About time you guys, Lita said, releasing a thunder crash into the room.  
Well, if SOMEBODY hadn't dumped us back at the temple we would have been here at the same time you were, Rei said, leering at Lita accusingly.   
Well, Ami and Mina and I wanted to have a civilized conversation with out you and Serena snapping at each other, Lita snapped back, getting a little defencive.   
Um, guys,   
Stay outta this! Both Rei and Lita snarled at Serena, who recoiled and backed away.  
This seems familiar... Mina stated, watching Rei and Lita snap at each other, and Serena trying to get involved.  
Yes, a bit too familiar, Ami and Mina sighed.  
HELLO, will you guys PLEASE just LISTEN TO ME! Serena finally burst out, pointing and making motions over towards Corey.  
Serena, I'm kind of busy right now, Rei uttered, her eyes closed and teeth gritt.  
I mean it, you guys just MIGHT want to take this outside or something because we don't want to do it right HERE with HIM laughing and watching, Serena said, getting a vaine popping from her forehead and gritting her own teeth at Rei. The sparks flew between the two eyes and Lita looked over to Corey, sweatdropping.   
Having fun, girls? he said, chuckling at the quarrel between the girls as he leapt off the shelf he was perched on. Rei and Serena stopped snapping and every one looked to Corey as he spoke.  
Serena said, stepping forward. And we never will as long as you're around! Pink Tiarra Magic! As Serena held the diskus in the air ready to throw she flinched, dropping the tiarra to the floor. She held her wrist and kneeled to the floor, shuttering as she peered back up to Corey.  
Serena, what happened? Mina asked, rushing to her side.   
Who's there? Corey snapped, turning around to see who else was with them. A figure stepped from the shadows and Corey kneeled, allowing the fiure to pass him by.  
Lydia. I should have known, Rei grumbled, powering up for her attack.  
Hed Hot Fire,  
Not so fast! A slight wind fluttered Serena's hair. She turned around.  
Rei, what was that? She asked, wondering why nothing was happening. Rei blinked and looked around frantically, she could sence some major bad vibes, worse than those that had been when only Corey was there.   
I-I don't know, She finally said. Every one stood still, waiting for whatever it was to happen while Ami frantically scanned the room, looking for anything unusual.  
it's too dark in here, I can't see a thing, she said, just realising the pitch black surrounding her.  
When, did it get so dark, I was seeing fine just a minute ago, Lita answered, reaching her hands in front of her to make sure nothing was there. A yelp was heard from Ami and a small crash on the floor. The room lightened just enough for the scouts to see Lydia catch something in her hand and Ami lying on the floor.  
Lydia peeped, sounding somewhat amused. I knew she liked this thing but I had no idea that it actually worked, Serena's eyes widened and almost teared as flashbacks from the fight between herself and Miranda passed through her mind.  
That's Miranda's boomerang, you monster! Serena shouted, realising what Lydia held in her hand.  
What did you do to her! She shouted again, her eyes begining to tear up. Miranda may have been an enemy, but Serena still felt for her.   
Lydia peeped again, sounding amused still, but somewhat irritated as well.  
You honestly think I would hender my own sister? Why, she may have been my greatest foe, but she is my only family. You had the greater reason to kill her! Lydia snarled, by this time feeling enraged that Serena had even hinted that Lydia would hurt her sister. The anger in Lydia's eyes boiled, and she clenched the boomerang tighter in her hand.  
This is for you, Miranda! she wailed, and held the boomerang in the air.   
Oh, is it really, dear sister?   
Lydia's face turned pale and she fell to her knees weeping, dropping the boomerang to the floor.  
She whispered, slowly looking up and blinking the tears from her eyes. A darkened figure ran accross the room to Lydia.  
I am here, sister, The room lightened to its original luster and revealed Sailor Starling by Lydia's side.  
ReWind a minute! Mina burst, staring in wonder at Sailor Starling.   
Serena, the same girl that could have killed you saved your life?! Mina and Serena looked to each other in wonder.   
Lydia giggled when she realised who was holding her, You are my greatest friend, you are my greatest foe,  
Lydia, it doesn't have to be like this, why are we fighting them? They've done nothing to harm us, Lydia broke away from Miranda's grip and snarled, cracking out her whip.  
NOTHING TO HARM US?!! You poor, mislead child! You forget several things. You forget that we are fighting to uphold the government that should be, you forget that our parents were slaughtered by this girls family, you forget that this girl slaughtered YOUR BROTHER! All was quiet, and Lydia stood leering at Miranda, tears welling up in every one's eyes. Corey stood back in a corner, not wanting nor knowing how to properly get involved. After several minutes, Miranda slowly stood and turned to Serena, but held her eyes to the ground, not wanting to look her in the face.  
You, you kiled Jason? She asked, just barely holding back tears. Silence was the only answer.  
You didn't know?! Lydia snarled again, not meaning to sound accusing but to enraged to stop it.  
How could I have?! I ran away from the fight, I could NOT kill her! Lydia, you have no idea what it's like, to see the pain in her eyes, to see her fear of death! I could NOT DO IT! At that Miranda fell to the floor weeping.  
Lydia softened for a moment, realising that she had indeed just hurt her sister. However, her look hardened again and she thrust her whip around Miranda's hands, pulling Miranda towards her so they would talk quite literally face-to-face.  
You had better choose sides, sister. You cannot fight for both of us, nor can you ignore us. And when the time comes, I sincerely hope you choose the right side. Lydia spoke softly enough that only Miranda and herself could hear. She snapped back her whip and walked over to Corey.  
Until we meet again, Sailor saps, Lydia shunned once more, and pulled Corey along with her into a dark spot on the wall.  
  
Miranda lay weeping on the floor and expect for her cries all was silent again. Two figures pranced into the room over to Miranda. A short conversation was held, too silent for Serena and the others to hear, and all three of them leapt out of sight.  
Put that into your computer, Ames, Mina whispered, still staring dumbfounded at where the scene had taken place. 


	3. Mandi who?

Serena couldn't help but wonder about the scene with Miranda and Lydia the previouse day as she walked to Rei's temple with Ami, and no one said a word. Serena looked down at her feet as they shuffled along in the thin layer of dust and earth that had been sprinkled onto the sidewalk for variouse reasons. Ami walked holding her lunch bag behind her head, looking up at the sky. Neither of them had the slightest idea what to say.   
Something stopped Serena in her tracks and rebounded her onto the ground.  
Heyy, watch where you-- Serena knew the voice, but didn't think about it at the moment.   
I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sor-- She stopped, opening her eyes and seeing who she had bumped into.  
Oh, hey, Mandi, Mandi turned away, flashing a shamed face to the ground.  
No, its okay. I, had better be getting home now, Never once did she look Serena in the eye, and she ran off down the street. Serena tilted her head and looked crooked-mouthed at Mandi. _I still can't quite figure her out,_  
About time, meatball head, now come inside, you're late!  
Hey, don't yell at me! Ami was just as late as I was! The two rivals glared at each other, and the sparks flew. Ami sighed.  
Oh, would you two stop it, she said. Rei looked up almost frantically and turned to Ami.  
Was there any one else here with you today?  
Yes, infact, there was. Why do you ask, Rei? Rei shut her eyes and shook her head.  
Nevermind that, tell me, who,  
Well, Mandi was here just a minute ago, Rei ran inside the temple, and the rest followed her to the fire.  
Rei, what are we doing?  
I had a vision, what do you think, nitwit! Now be quiet so I can concentrate, Serena mouthed Rei's words as form of mockery. Rei sat down on her knees and closed her eyes, holding her hands infront of her face and before the fire.  
Oh great fire, show me, who this Mandi truly is! Her eyes burst open and the fire conflagrated to the cieling, embers bursting from its bowls. Gasps were heard from every one as they watched the images dance about with the flames.  
That's, Miranda, Serena whispered, leanging forward onto her hands and staring into the fire. Ami covered her mouth.  
I had never thought, of that possibility,   
Who cares who thought of what! Serena pushed herself up onto her feet and clutched her hand into a fist, a determined look smeared accross her face. Whoever she is, Mandi has got a lot of explaining to do, and I'm going to go find her right now! Serena burst through the doors and ran down the street.  
Hey, woah! Wait up, meatball head! Rei ran after her, and the others followed. They found Serena standing behind a tree, looking at Mandi.  
Well, what are you waiting for, miss I'm going to go find her'? Serena turned to Rei with her finger over her lips.  
Would you be quiet! Josey and Terri are with her, Rei peered around the tree and blinked.  
Who cares? We all saw what was in the fire, didn't we? Now come on! Lita raced over to the group and held out her hand.  
Hi, I'm Lita, I'm one of Serena's friends, I was wondering if I could talk to Mir-Mandi, Mandi leered at her, and Terri blinked oddly.  
Well sure, shoot, Josey said, her bubbly smile swiped from ear to ear. They sat there and looked at Lita, expecting her to go ahead and talk.  
Over there, She added, pointing to the tree where the others where hiding. She got the same odd looks at blinks as she had with Terri and Mandi. Lita waited a minute, then took it into her own hands. She put on a bubbly smile like Josey's, and pushed Mandi along to the tree.  
Fine, fine, I'll come, she said, struggling to get out of Lita's grasp.  
Just don't, touch me, please, she peeled away not in disgust but annoyance. She looked over to the tree.  
Oh, you can come on out all ready, I can see you fine and well, The girls hiding behind the tree blinked at each other, then shrugged and walked over to Mandi.  
You know, you really shouldn't get invovled, in this, She closed her eyes and decended into a crouching position, keeping her eyes to the ground.  
Oh, but I think we all ready are, **Miranda**, Rei burst out, keeping on the same grouchy look Miranda held to her face. Her finger flipped out and pointed toward Miranda as her grumpy face stared in the same direction.  
I'm sorry, Her voice trembled, as if she were about to cry.  
Rei, don't yell at her like that! She's been through a lot; weren't you paying any attention last night? This poor girl's been through a tramatic experience, LIGHTEN UP! Mina looked at Rei with a stern face, but not a grumpy one. Rei's eyes glinted in the light shining through a gap in the leaves. She licked her lips.  
I, I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have yelled, Her eyes met the ground as Miranda's did, and her foot kicked at the dirt.  
No, its okay, really it is, Mirande stood. They all stood for a couple seconds and finally Miranda's face lifted from the ground, and her eyes fixed on Serena.  
I meant, I'm sorry to you, Serena. I know it was a long time ago, but, She trembled, her eyes filled with water-drops of fear and remorce. She had to look away, and the droplets swiftly made their way down her face in a river-like manner, her entire face and breath trembling with the spasms that come with the act of crying. Her body dropped to its knees, then she was onto her hands, letting the masses of tears drop onto the ground. Her elbows gave way and she leaned forward onto her forearms, resting her forehead in the cradle it made.  
I's sorry, Serena! I'm so sorry, Her voice trailed off in the muffle of the sleeves. Serena stepped forward. Her body fell to its knees beside Miranda, and her arm came to rest at her shoulder. Miranda looked up.  
Its okay, Her eyes were soft, and her face glistened with the spects of light through the trees. Miranda struggled to show a smile, her head nodded and her eyes matched Serena's tenderness. A damp sleeve came accross her face to wipe away the tears, and she stood up.  
I, I really, she started, standing up and managing to show her smile, I should really be getting back to Josey and Terri, before they get worried and find us here like this, Even with her words, she stood looking at the scouts, not moving an inch. Silence over came them as Miranda looked to the ground again, an embarrised and almost annoyed face shining toward the earth she stood on. The only sounds were cricketts chirping and the sounds of birds and squirrels in the trees and bushes.  
You were watching the whole time, weren't you? Miranda turned to a couple of bushes and they both rustled with the glance.  
This can't be good.... Mina shook her head as a confused and curiouse Josey and Terri popped out from behind the bushes.  
Of course it can't be! Now they're going to want an explanation! What on Earth are we going to tell them? Lita crossed her amrs and set a stern but worried look to her face. She wasn't just about to explain the current situation to two people completely ignorant of it. Josey sinced that their presence wasn't really welcome, and she backed away with a bashful and ashamed face.   
No, not the whole time, she said, trying to make it not sound too seriouse.  
Just ever since your name was said, Terri giggled, delighten to have successfully eavesdropped on an entire conversation. A vaine popped out from Josey's forhead, and her fist rose.  
OW! What was that for? Terri quickly turned around with another fist ready to smak his assailant. A giggle was heard, and Terri came crashing to the ground as Josey lightly stepped out of the way. Well, at least one thing was good about them being there. Miranda's sadness was purely wiped from her eyes and her mouth eased into a more natural smile, laughter coming out all the way. Serena and the others couldn't help but join in.   
Miranda turned around to Serena, still laughing, and waved.   
I had really better go now, before Terri gets beaten up. She laughed once more, and they were off.  
  
*************  
ookay, there were sum ppls who didn't like the scouts' names...to tell the truth, I don't either, but I coulden't think of anything else, concidering that it would make no since for them to be named after the planets.......... But don't worry! They'll be able to SOON ENOUGH ^_^  
  



End file.
